isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Darcy Piers
Darcy Piers was born in 968AE, in Everglow City to parents Jon Piers and Emmeline Suntra-Piers from the former House Piers. Darcy grew up in the Bronze Way, idolizing his father Jon. Jon was a half-elf born to a noble elf lady and a low-income human dockworker. Darcy would accompany his father to work as a shipping handler the days he wasn't expected at school. He never really got to know his older brother Elsik as a child, as the older boy started off as a cabin boy as soon as he was able. The odd times Elsik would come home, there would be massive rows with their parents and usually ended with Elsik slamming the door on his way back out to sea. Darcy's parents funneled all their hard-earned spare gold into getting Darcy an education. Emmeline, a mixed elf, was able to teach him some magic alongside his early reading, writing, and mathematics. By the time Darcy was 12, he was able to summon a few spells, showing great potential. He began learning how to fight at this age too, leading to his later proficiency with blades. The Everglow University accepted him in 987AE at the age of 19. Alongside his studies, he began working as a book-keeper for a fanciful clothing boutique down the road from the university. The last contact Darcy had with his extended family was at Elsik and Jacinta's wedding in 993AE, where he met Darius. Jon and Emmeline also attended. Darcy Piers was 26 years old when his father Jon died in 994AE, via drowning at the docks although he was an auspiciously good swimmer. Darcy was left to look after his mother Emmeline. His brother Elsik did not attend the funeral despite being in Everglow at the time for business. By the age of 30, Darcy had quite the resume for himself. At this point he was doing book-keeping for a number of businesses while continuing his studies in the practices of magic. His favored spell-types are hydromancy, geomancy, and most of all, aerothurgy. He also has some notable skill with terramancy. Darcy did not attend the funeral of his brother, sister-in-law Jacinta and niece Angelique in 1003AE. A few months later, in 1004AE when Darcy was 36, his mother admitted something terrible to him. She told Darcy of the horrors Jon had inflicted upon Elsik in his early years, and how she had simply stood by and let them happen. She admitted she knew Elsik had killed Jon, that the drowning had not been accidental. Darcy left the house to walk and process the conversation, but upon his return the Bronze Way house was burned to the ground with his mother's corpse inside. Investigators said the evidence pointed to Emmeline setting the fire. Darcy started boarding at the University, dedicating his time to the practice of magic whenever he wasn't earning book-keeping money. He decided he was going to turn around the name of his broken family and rebuild it. One day, he would have heirs and they would not live the way he had. Nor would they hear horror stories of their own parents, or deal with their murders or suicides. By 1009AE, he had enough gold to buy land outside the city - he took over several orchards. In 1012 he had a vast sum saved up and bought back the house of his ancestors in Everglow City's Golden Mile - the Piers Estate. With land and the estate, and records from the University of his lineage, he was able to claim the title of Lord Piers. In the years since, his estate has grown as he has absorbed smaller areas of land around his orchards, turning them into vineyards and farmlands. Although he can't rival the older, more established Houses of Everglow City, he is certainly moving up in the world - and the economy. He is currently age 46 and resides at the Piers Estate with only servants and guards to keep him company. There is rumor he is seeking a wife of elven blood. Darcy believes the world is heading towards the races of man and elf becoming irreversibly entangled. He wants to get a head start by creating a bloodline that carries the best traits of both. Category:Kotorchix's Characters